Nicholas V.
|tribes = |place = 12/18 |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 0 |days = 14 |season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 6/18 |challenges2 = 4 |votesagainst2 = 7 |days2 = 32 |season3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = 1/20 |challenges3 = 5 |votesagainst3 = 1 |days3 = 39}} is the Sole Survivor of Island of Shade: Olympus Mons. He previously appeard as a contestant on Island of Shade: Hokkaido and Island of Shade: Turkey. Island of Shade: Hokkaido Profile Name: Nicholas Age: 21 Current Residence: Virginia, USA Personal Claim to Fame: acting like a fool when i'm drunk and then blaming it on being drunk even though we all know drunk actions are subconscious thoughts ;) Inspiration in Life: Mitch Moffit - for being out in a STEM field Hobbies: Wine, Tennis and Jack Falahee Pet Peeves: 1. I hate it when people act ""holier than thou." Like it is possible to be a good person but no one is 100% good. I don't have time for those who act like they have some higher moral compass. 2. the sound of two pieces of styrofoam rubbing against one another 3 Words to Describe you: Analytical, Messy, Gregarious If you could have three things on the Island with you what would they be and why?: Air Mattress, Wine, Phone SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Unfortunately I don't watch Survivor so any survivor player who is a total goat and tragically messy. Reason for being on Island of Shade: Well I wanted to take one last stab at learning how survivor works! I also thought that the color scheme was cute and thought it would be exciting to be in the inaugural season of a game! Nastiest shade you have ever thrown: Okay so at the end of the first semester of sophomore year in college one of my then friends was planning her life around this boy and it was really toxic so at the end of the semester we were all pre-gaming to go out and i literally pulled her aside and said "look around, no one here likes tim or you. every single person has talked shit about you graduating early" and then she left crying. but the good news is that i could blame it on the alcohol and i also got her to not graduate early just because of a stupid boy. #feminism Why Will You Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I definitely won't be the sole survivor, but if I was to be it would be because of some accident I made when I was drunk. Voting History Island of Shade: Turkey Voting History Island of Shade: Olympus Mons Voting History HOS & IHOS Links * , like many other castaways, have spent time as a houseguest on the the series House of Shade with his profile being located here Category:12th Place Category:6th Place Category:1996 Births Category:1990s Births Category:Hokkaido Contestants Category:Turkey Contestants Category:Fuyu Tribe Category:Haru Tribe Category:Kutsal Ruh Tribe Category:Ogul Tribe Category:Balegdeh Tribe Category:Turkey Jury Members Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Capricorns Category:IOS: Hokkaido Category:IOS: Turkey Category:Contestants from Virginia Category:Contestants from the United States Category:IOS: Olympus Mons Category:Olympus Mons Contestants Category:Spirit Tribe Category:Curiosity Tribe Category:Aelita Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners